TARDE
by Nathalie Grayson
Summary: "Tu ibas con el, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos" Tu ibas con Roy, yo iba con Barbara, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde.. Song-Fic Just one Shot. Entren y lean :) RobStar forever.


**Los Teen Titans y Dc comics no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción Tarde.**

**N/A: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción primero, estoy segura que les encantara.**

_**Tarde-Ricardo Arjona.**_

Mi corazón late fuertemente, mi respiración agitada y un sudor frio recorre mi nuca y mi frente. No, no puede ser, pienso una y otra vez. No puede ser ella. Es imposible. Los latidos de mi corazón me hacen imposible pensar claramente. Incluso temo que me dé taquicardia. Necesito hablar con Bárbara, me exigirá una explicación después de que salí corriendo como un loco del salón. ¿Por qué ahora Kori? ¡Rayos, KORI! ¿Por qué AHORA Y NO ANTES?!.

_**Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida.**_

_**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina,**_

_**Tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna.**_

Me mojo la cara con agua fría, y me miró fijamente en el espejo frente a mí, cuanto hemos cambiado, ya no somos esos chiquillos que salvaban a la ciudad y se besaban en Tokio. No puedo permanecer por siempre encerrado en ese baño. Necesito salir y enfrentarlo todo.

Desde que llego a la casa la invitación a esa cena sentí un mal presentimiento. Una cena en honor a todos los superhéroes, organizada por Bruce claro. Todos estarían presentes, desde los miembros de la liga, hasta mis ex compañeros de equipo. Sabía a qué me enfrentaba, pero nunca imagine encontrarla aquí. Y menos de esta manera.

_**Tu ibas con él, yo iba con ella,**_

_**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados,**_

_**Por no aguardar los sueños**_

_**Por miedo a quedar solos.**_

"_Entre a la mansión de Bruce tomado de la mano de mi esposa, Bárbara Gordon, se veía bella con su vestido de gala y su cabello alto. Es una mujer inteligente, fuerte y astuta. Sin duda soy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado. Pero yo sé en el fondo de mí ser que estoy con ella por olvidar, por la desesperación de no encontrarte. Porque al ver que no regresabas la soledad se apodero de mi ser, y ella fue la única que pudo reconfortarme un poco. Pero estoy muy lejos de amarla._

_Saludamos a Bruce y el con su seriedad de siempre, nos encontramos a Rachel y Garfield, ¡Valla que bien se ven juntos! No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia y pensar que hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran distintas. Charlaba con Víctor cuando un reflejo rojo me distrajo. Volteo a ver por inercia y veo una cabellera rojiza y larga y un cuerpo delgado de espaldas. No es posible. Suelto a Bárbara del brazo y me acerco mas. Y es ahí cuando perfilo su cara hacia la derecha y lo supe. Era ella. Un profundo dolor en mi pecho, me agito y mis manos tiemblan. _

_Esos ojos verdes esmeralda, que alguna vez fueron mi guía, mi luz y mi paz, los reconocería incluso en el fin del mundo. Y después mi mundo se derrumba, alguien está a su lado, y la toma por la cintura, un beso en los labios me confirma todo. Él está con ella. Él es Roy Harper._

_**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste**_

_**Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde**_

_**Maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé**_

_**Tarde..**_

_No puedo moverme, no puedo asimilarlo. Víctor trata de sacarme de mi trance, mientras Bárbara observa todo con cara de angustia. Mi pelirroja siente mi mirada y voltea hacia atrás. Y es ahí, cuando después de tantos años, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Esta aún más hermosa, sus rasgos adolecentes desaparecieron y dieron lugar a la preciosa mujer que me miraba. Vestido lila, que acentuaba perfectamente su hermoso cuerpo. Ella también se petrifica. No aguanto más, y como el ser más cobarde del universo huyo y salgo corriendo del salón"_

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte**_

_**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco, sin encontrarte**_

_**Ahí va uno de tonto, por desesperado**_

_**Confundiendo amor con compañía**_

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**_

_**Que hace es coger con la cabeza, lo que es del corazón…**_

Aún recuerdo el día que se fue de la torre, el día que desapareció. La busque por todos los malditos rincones de la ciudad y del mundo entero, no dormí en semanas investigando su paradero, y cuando todos desistieron yo seguí buscando. Varias veces en mi intento de no parar hasta encontrarla el cansancio me vencía y la veía ahí en mis sueños, tan risueña, llenándome de vida y el mundo se me acababa cuando despertaba y veía la realidad: ya no volvería nunca.

No podría permanecer en una ciudad donde todo me recordara a ella, así que volví con Bruce, investigaba, patrullaba la ciudad a modo de distracción, para llenar el vacío que me había dejado. Bárbara volvió también a Ciudad Gótica y pude ver en sus ojos lo mucho que me apreciaba aun. Todavia recuerdo las palabras monótonas de Bruce: "Esa chica te ama con locura, deberías de darle una oportunidad y tratar de cerrar tus heridas."

Con mucha paciencia Bárbara pudo aliviarme un poco del dolor que me agobiaba pero ¿Cerrar la herida? ¿Borrar su recuerdo? ¡Jamás!. Pero el tiempo pasó y ella no volvía, mucha presión, estaba creciendo y un día mis esperanzas murieron, jamás la vería de nuevo. Me case con Bárbara. Y ella esta con Roy.

_**Pero no tengo contra ellos**_

_**La rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mí**_

_**Tarde…**_

¡Maldita sea!-exclamo mientras le doy un puñetazo al espejo frente a mí, se hace añicos y mis nudillos comienzan a sangrar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Ahora que ya no puedo estar con mi Kori? Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, tengo ganas de romper todo en este maldito baño. Mi destino no se conforma con hacerme sufrir una y otra vez. Mi estrella de fuego esta con alguien más. Pero no puede amarlo como a mí. ¡No! No puede hacerlo. ¡No lo permitiré! Una mano toca a la puerta y me despierta de mis reflexiones.

_**Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra**_

_**De pensar que esto fue un sueño, o una pesadilla**_

_**Que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido.**_

-Dick ¿Estas bien?-escucho la voz de mi esposa al otro lado, evidentemente preocupada. No puedo hacerlo esto a ella, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí. Doy un par de respiraciones largas para tranquilizarme.

-Si Babs enseguida salgo-contesto.

Abro la puerta del baño lentamente y miro a Bárbara ahí parada esperándome con preocupación, en cuanto me ve su mirada va hacia mi mano.

-¿Qué te paso Dick? Necesitas curarte esa ma..-

-Babs vámonos por favor-interrumpo mientras le tomo su barbilla y hago que me mire a los ojos- Vámonos ahora, no preguntes nada, subamos al auto y vámonos a casa.

Es cobarde huir de esta manera, pero si me quedo un minuto más en este lugar voy a correr tras Kori y me la robare para jamás volver. Y es algo que no puedo hacer. Todo será más sencillo si finjo que todo esto no es más que simple sueño. Esto no sucedió. Mañana despertare junto a mi esposa como cualquier día normal y esto quedara en el olvido, es lo mejor.

-Dick ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Vámonos Bárbara, confía en mi por favor, no puedo seguir aquí-me mira con sus ojos castaños y asiente con la mirada, confía en mi plenamente.

-Iré por los abrigos-contesta-camina hacia la entrada en un momento te alcanzo.

_**Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo**_

_**De acercarme un poco y amárrate en un abrazo**_

_**De mirarte a los ojos y decirte "Bienvenida"**_

Camino hacia la salida, abro la puerta de la mansión Wayne y un golpe de aire frio me da en la cara, suspiro profundamente mientras aflojo el moño del cuello de mi traje y me revuelvo el cabello frustrado. Y una vez más el destino juega conmigo, levanto la mirada y veo a mi pelirroja caminado por los jardines de la mansión, viendo las estrellas. Se ve hermosa con la luz de la luna sobre su rostro. Bárbara saldrá en cualquier momento. Pero ya no importa nada.

Corro hacia ella, y cuando la tengo frente a mí sus ojos esmeraldas me miran con ternura y tristeza, nos quedamos un momento así, sin decir nada y sin movernos. Solo mirándonos.

-Dick..-pronuncia con su dulce voz, que por tantos años desee escuchar de nuevo. Eso fue todo. Corro y la abrazo de manera eufórica, un abrazo cargado de emociones, guardado por tanto tiempo. Mis brazos la rodean mientras una ligera lagrima se escapa de mis ojos, percibo su olor, y sus manos abrazándome con ternura.

-¿Dónde estabas hermosa? ¿Por qué me dejaste? -susurro en su oído de manera suave, mientras no la suelto ni por un instante.

_**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi, me viste,**_

_**Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde,**_

_**Quizás en otras vidas,**_

_**Quizás en otras muertes.**_

Nos separamos un poco, pero sin romper totalmente el contacto, la mire y pude ver sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento Dick, pasaron demasiadas cosas que no quiero recordar, pero créeme que jamás, JAMAS me olvide de mi Robín- contesto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pequeña mano y me miraba.- Nunca deje de amarte mi chico maravilla.

Cada palabra que decía estremeció mi piel. No se olvidó de mi, aun me amaba y yo a ella también.

-También te amo mi Starfire-le dije dulcemente-Te busque como un loco, pensé lo peor. Pero aquí estas, aquí estas-la abrace una vez más.

-Te casaste-no era pregunta, era una afirmación, recordé que Bárbara volvería pronto.

-No la amo Kori-conteste- Y tu estas con Roy.

-Me entere de tu matrimonio con Bárbara y yo también tenía que continuar-

-¿Lo amas?-cuestiono mientras la miro fijamente, de inmediato bajo la mirada. No, no lo ama.

-No Dick, ni tu a Bárbara pero eso no significa que podamos hacerles daño.-contesta con la voz entrecortada-Roy vendrá pronto.

-Bárbara también-

-Entonces supongo que es todo Dick, te amo como nunca amare a nadie en mi vida, pero nuestras vidas están hechas-me toma de las manos mientras me mira fijamente-Por favor nunca te olvides de mí-dice a punto de llorar.

-Jamás lo haría, eres el amor de mi vida.-la abrazo una vez más con desesperanza. Se acabó, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

_**Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de besarte**_

_**De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso**_

_**De fugarnos para siempre…sin daños a terceros.**_

Tomo su pequeño rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos hermosos, su piel perfecta y sus labios que alguna vez fueron mi locura entera, cuanto daría por sentirlos una vez más.

-Gatita-escucho la voz de Roy a lo lejos, pero ya no me importa nada.

Acerco su rostro al mío, ella lo sabe y yo también. No pone resistencia alguna.

Siento la suavidad de sus labios junto con los míos, un beso desesperado, cargado de angustia al saber que es el último que nos daremos, ella llora, yo solo la apretujo a mi cuerpo y besos sus labios con desesperación.

-Adiós Dick-se despide cuando por fin nos separamos. Rompimos el contacto y empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba la persona con la que pasaría todas las noches a su lado, la que la vería llorar y reír, la que estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas, y esa persona no era yo. La observo irse.

-¡NO! Kori espera-corro tras ella.- No te vayas, no te vayas con el, quédate conmigo, por favor..te amo.

-Dick pero Roy..y Barbara..no podemos…no es justo para ellos-

-Ni para nosotros Kori, ¿Vamos a estar con personas que solo le tenemos cariño?, por favor quédate a mi lado-suplico.

Me mira con sus ojos llenos de duda, y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Lo demás es historia.

* * *

H**ola.**

**Un pequeño One-Shot con final abierto para que me digan como les gustaría que terminara.**

**¿Como seria tu final para este Song-Fic? Dejamen un Reviewsito para saber. **

**Gracias por esas personas que comentan mis fics y que me contestan mis DM:) son lo mejor. Actualizare esta semana mis historias pendientes.**

**¿Les gusto el One-Shot? ¿Lo odian? Acepto cualquier sugerencia y critica constructiva, recuerden que de los errores se aprenden.**

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
